Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for opening and folding a baby stroller and a locking method therefor, especially to a locking mechanism for opening and folding a baby stroller and a locking method for opening and folding a baby stroller by which the opened or folded baby stroller is locked for collection, storage, and transportation.
Descriptions of Related Art
The foldable baby stroller with four wheels can be divided into two groups. First group is a baby stroller folded in both horizontal and vertical directions. A seat of the baby stroller is generally formed by soft fabric and a foldable frame, as those revealed in Taiwanese Publication No. M474677 U “Foldable structure for stroller”, Taiwanese Publication No. M319208 U “Collapsible stroller frame” and Taiwanese Publication No. M319208 U “Foldable baby stroller”. The other group is folded in only the vertical direction. The seat of the stroller is generally a hard-shell type, as those revealed in Taiwanese Publication No. 1429550 B “Collapsible stroller apparatus”, Taiwanese Publication No. M312478 U “Foldable baby stroller frame” and Taiwanese Publication No. M288610 U “Collapsible framework structure for infant jogging stroller”. The present invention improves the baby stroller foldable in vertical direction.